


We two have run about the hills

by tonyjasper99



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Snow Fic, s1 era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyjasper99/pseuds/tonyjasper99
Summary: “Have you ever built a snowman?” he asked and immediately regretted.Jon raised an eyebrow and stared at Martin. “No. I don’t think I have.”----------------------------------------Martin invites Jon in for New Year’s Eve but Jon declines. Neither of them anticipated the snowball fight.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	We two have run about the hills

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for my partner who is on S2. They haven't been able to read any of my other fics because they all have spoilers so I figured I would let them have this one

Martin doesn’t typically stay as late as it was, especially on holidays, but he had a few cases that he really needed to catch up on. After writing a summary over his investigation over the clowns seen at the local park, Martin checked the clock and saw that it was already half past nine. 

Satisfied with the amount of work he had gotten done, Martin packed his things and began to leave when he noticed that the light from Jon’s office was still on. He walked up to the door, putting his ear up to it, listening to see if Jon was recording statements. When he heard silence he gently knocked and waited for his boss's response. 

“Come in,” he heard a tired voice say from inside the office. 

Martin opened the door and walked in, seeing Jon at his desk with a half empty cup of tea that Martin had made a few hours earlier and papers all over his desk. Jon himself looked like he hadn’t taken a break all day, even though he had gotten in before the rest of them. 

Jon looked at Martin with a bit of a surprised look on his face. “You’re still here? The others left a few hours ago if I remember correctly.”

“Yeah,” Martin said with a slight laugh, “Tim invited everyone along to the pub. Think Sasha was the only one who took him up on the offer though. I had some work I needed to catch up on.”

“Ah, yes, now I remember. Well, it’s good to see you putting more time and effort into your work Martin.” Jon started moving papers around on his desk, as if he was looking for a statement. “Have a good night.”

“Are you not going home?” Martin asked him. “It’s New Year’s Eve so the Underground and the buses are going to be packed with drunk pub goers in a few hours.”

Jon paused from looking through the papers on his desk and thought about what Martin just said. After a moment he just shrugged, “I’ll just walk home tonight.”

“Walk home with me then,” Martin said. He didn’t mean to say it, it happened without him thinking, and he could feel himself starting to turn red because of it. “You’ve been here all day and you should really go home. Plus it’s a holiday,” Martin said trying to cover up his outburst.

After a moment of silence Jon sighed and looked at Martin. “I have a lot of work I need to do,” he said gesturing at his desk, “but I suppose you’re right and I should go home. Let me grab my coat.”

After Jon was done putting his coat on, they walked to the front of the institute. Martin opened the door for Jon and he thanked him. Once they got outside, they realized it was snowing very lightly and they decided to cut through the park.

About five minutes into their walk, Martin looked at Jon and asked, “so do you have any plans for tonight? Since its New Year’s and all that?”

Jon paused for a second and shrugged. “No, I don’t typically celebrate these sorts of things.”

Martin gave Jon a surprised look. “Really?” he questioned. “Not even a glass of champagne and a verse of Auld Lang Syne?” Martin had a hard time picturing Jon as a party animal, but even he had to do something for New Year’s right? It was tradition.

Jon kicked the snow in front of him when walking, keeping his eyes to the ground. “It’s not a big thing for me. My grandma was a nurse and always worked that night so it wasn’t something I celebrated. There were times where I celebrated it when I was in uni, but I don’t see the point of doing so on my own.”

Martin thought hard about his next move, as it was one that could potentially impact the already rocky relationship he and Jon already had. When he decided on what he wanted to do he stopped and looked at Jon, asking, “do you want to come to my place tonight? To celebrate the new year?”

After asking it felt as if time froze. Martin held his breath, waiting for Jon to answer, as the moments ticked by. Jon stood there staring at him, taken by surprise. After a few moments, Jon pulled himself together, stammering “er..right. No thank you. I’ll be okay on my own. Thank you for the offer though.”

“Right, okay, of course,” Martin stammered with a high-pitched laugh. “Sorry I asked,” Martin said while quickly looking around, trying to find something to use to change the course of the conversation. “Have you ever built a snowman?” he asked and immediately regretted.

Jon raised an eyebrow and stared at Martin. “No. I don’t think I have.” 

Martin didn’t know what to do at that point and was frozen with embarrassment so there they stood, in the middle of the snow covered park in the middle of the night. Martin knew he should start walking again before Jon got mad with him or just left him behind, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. Luckily for Martin though, Jon made the next move.

“Do you want to build a snowman?” Jon questioned. At first Martin thought Jon was making fun of him, but looking at his face, he could tell that there was no malice, and that the question was made out of genuine curiosity.

“Um, yes, sure!”

Martin and Jon headed over to an open area of the park where there weren’t many trees and the snow was thick and Martin started to show Jon how to start the base for a snowman and how to build upon it. 

“Is this correct?” Jon asked, holding up a flatish ball that was to be used as the start of the base.

Martin took it from Jon and showed him how to form it into a rounder shape. “You want it to be a sphere so it rolls around and collects snow evenly. Yours looked a bit like the cat stepped on a loaf of bread.”

After the two of them made three decent sized balls of snow and stacked them on top of each other, they wrapped Martin's scarf around the neck and put some twigs for the arms and stones for the face. 

They took a step back and looked at their masterpiece. “I think it turned out good, especially for your first time,” Martin told Jon, nudging him lightly in the arm.

“It’s missing something.” Jon stood there, staring at the snowman for a few seconds before loudly exclaiming, “got it!” and running off. He returned a few minutes later and put some blades of grass on top of the snowman's head making a mock combover. 

“I dug them up, but now it looks like Elias,” Jon exclaimed, and he started laughing. 

Martin looked at the snowman, who was now made to look like the head of the institute, and also began laughing. “So, you do have a prankster side to you. Tim would be surprised.”

“Tim’s not going to find out,” Jon said, looking at Martin and making a zipping of the lips motion. “Our little secret.” Martin made a motion of locking his lips and throwing the keys over his shoulders and gave out a little laugh.

“Anyways,” Jon started, “I suppose we should get home.”

“Yes, I guess,” Martin said as Jon started walking away. Martin didn’t want it to end though. He was having a great time, and he could tell Jon was too. And Jon was always stressed so it was good for him to have fun like this. Maybe that’s why he did what he did next.

Martin bent over and picked up a handful of snow, rounding it into a snowball, and called to his boss, “Hey, Jon!”

When he turned around, Martin threw the snowball as hard as he could, and hit Jon square in the chest. “Martin!” Jon exclaimed. “What are you doing?!” He didn’t need to ask though, he knew that Martin was starting a snowball fight and he was already getting behind the closest tree for safety. 

Martin grabbed another snowball and started sneaking up to the tree that Jon was behind, jumping out at it when he got close, trying to scare his boss, but found the spot empty. A few seconds later he felt himself get hit in the back of the head and heard a laugh coming from behind him and saw the smaller man about six feet back. 

For about ten minutes, Jon and Martin went back and forth hiding and surprising each other with sneak attacks with snowballs and generally kept having a lot of fun. After Jon had gotten Martin three times in a row though, Martin was wanting another win under his belt. Problem was that he could never see Jon coming.

“Where are you even?” he called out to the seemingly empty park, no sign of Jon in sight.

“That’s a good question,” a voice replied, but from which direction, Martin wasn’t able to pinpoint. “Guess that’s for you to find out.”

Martin walked around silently for a few minutes, looking everywhere he could think of, before heading to the playground. There, he caught a glimpse of green behind the slide and he knew it was Jon’s coat. He found him. Martin threw a snowball at the slide to scare Jon out, and took off after him.

Even though Jon was fast, Martin was taller and had longer legs. Eventually, Martin caught up to Jon and grabbed him by the shoulder, knocking into him, sending them both rolling to the ground. 

After they came to a stop, Martin was propped over Jon, both of them breathing heavily and laughing. They stayed there for a moment catching their breaths, staring at each other, until they fell silent. 

Martin looked at the small man lying beneath him. His boss, who usually is complaining about him not doing good enough on his work or always wanting him to do better, who always over works himself, and never seems to enjoy himself, is now lying beneath him after building a snowman and having a snowball fight on New Years Eve.

Martin started to notice little things about Jon’s face, like how he had a very faint amount of stubble as if he shaved a day or two ago, his lips were starting to chap from the cold, and his eyes- his eyes were staring directly into his. 

They both quickly glanced away from each other and Martin rolled to the side, allowing Jon to get up from off the ground. They both stood up, careful to avoid looking each other in the eyes as they brushed themselves off.

“Well then,” Martin started, “I guess that’s enough of that. We should be going home I guess.” He picked up his things from next to the tree and offered Jon his satchel.

Jon took the bag from Martin and placed it over his shoulder thanking him. “Actually Martin,” Jon began hesitantly, “I was wondering if the offer to come over to celebrate the new year still stood?”

Martin checked the time on his phone and saw that it was only 10:57. He smiled at Jon, telling him, “of course. We still have time to get home and eat before the clock strikes midnight. I even have some confetti cannons if you want to pop them when the time comes.” 

Jon nodded and gave a slight smile. “Yes. Thank you Martin, I think that would be nice.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am tempted to write a sequeal to this from Jon's POV or maybe another about their New Year's celebration
> 
> You can find me at my new Tumblr asexual-jarchivist or Twitter @TonyJasper99


End file.
